


Super Secret

by rosetealatte



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Banter, Coming Out, Fluffy, Halloween, M/M, Short & Sweet, soft making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetealatte/pseuds/rosetealatte
Summary: On the night of halloween Leo and Nico decide to spend time alone together indoors.Though that doesn't go according to plan when Leo forgets to lock the door.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Super Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not indenting but I wrote it on Docs which HAD my indents but copying and pasting it over they don't save ;-;

Nico di Angelo was seen in Camp Halfblood as a loner. A boy that was powerful but surrounded by darkness. No one would know the REAL him because they all just stereotyped him as the “goth” kid. He wasn’t even goth for Hades’ sake! He just found comfort in black clothing… he didn’t even like goth rock or metal or anything like that that the other campers tried getting him to listen to or to “bond” with him about.

He knew he shouldn’t let it bother him. After all he had a few people that really knew him… okay only three. That was Hazel, his sister; Jason, his closest friend; and Leo… Leo Valdez. His boyfriend, his fiamma. The others like Percy and Annabeth and Piper and Frank knew him but not like KNEW him.

It was Halloween night- which just boosted the teen’s spook factor. Nico didn’t want anything to do with anyone and stayed locked up in his room. He couldn’t exactly shadow travel to Camp Jupiter because Hazel and Frank came down to visit, and the Underworld was a no go- he just didn’t feel like being around dead people during the night of… well… the dead? Not really but social norms made it awkward. 

Nico groaned loudly as he heard a knock on his door, “go away!” he shouted from his space on his bed. Gods he just wanted to sleep.

“Oh! I’m just so hurt! Who knew that my cute boyfriend would turn away his super sexy and handsome one!?” A dramatic voice called from outside the door.

Immediately Nico’s annoyance dissipated and he let out a loud sigh but he stood up and opened up the entrance to his room. He leaned against the door frame, cocking an eyebrow at the latino boy standing there with a crooked grin and a plastic pumpkin full of candy.

“Did you go trick or treating Valdez? Aren’t you a bit too old for that?” Nico asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Leo snickered, “I guess, but just so you know I didn’t go trick or treating for these. They’re “spooky baskets” your sister made and are giving out at the big house,” he informed.

Nico hummed at that, “yeah, sounds like her,” he murmured as he took a moment to look Leo up and down. It had been about two years since Gaea’s defeat and Leo had sprouted- not by much, but now he was a solid two inches taller than Nico. Which he quite literally held over his head. 

“Sooo… are you gonna let me in?”

“Mm, why should I?”

“Because McShizzle would like to McCuddle with McCutie.”

“Oh my gods you’re such a moron,” Nico stated before grabbing Leo by the front of his shirt and yanking him inside.

The closing of the door and the connection of their lips left a sweet taste in their mouths- not because of Leo eating a bunch of candy, of course not. There were breathless giggles shared between them, Leo smirked up against Nico’s wet lips, “aren’t you a little too excited for this di Angelo? Been missing me since I didn’t have time for you~”

Nico nipped at Leo’s lip with a slight pout, “do you want me to just kick you out?” He asked, fire blazing behind those onyx eyes- though he wasn’t angry. Just hungry. Hungry for the attention from Leo.

Leo smirked and flicked his tongue between the open lips and held Nico’s small frame close to his own as they stumbled through the room and onto the bed. They fell in a mess of limbs and a contagious bubble of laughter.

Nico rolled them over so he was straddling Leo with his arms looped around the other’s neck, “mm, where are the others?” He asked as he nuzzled their noses together.

The flame boy chuckled, “they’re at the halloween party, don’t worry,” he murmured and connected their lips again in a fiery kiss. 

Heat burned Nico’s skin- but it didn’t hurt. It would leave a red mark but nothing more. His body was cold as ice, as frozen as the dead- he could take any heat that came from his hot blooded lover.

Kissing Nico felt nice- one of the best feelings ever for Leo. His mouth wasn’t too hot where it felt suffocating- it felt nice. Cool. It was comfortable. Leo’s hands snuck up under Nico’s shirt, trailing over his skin- enjoying the shivers he got from the other.

Nico’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt warm hands touching his body, but he wouldn’t fight it. He wouldn’t push them away. He enjoyed them. “Nnghh.. Fi-fiamma…” the ghost king whined.

Leo snickered, “yes baby bat?” He whispered as he leaned in and gently bit down on Nico’s neck, not too hard to leave marks. Nico hated marks… well as long as they weren’t seen…

“Mm! S-Stoooppp!” Nico complained- which really meant “please don’t stop”. He clung to Leo even more- panting as they continued to make out. There would be no smut in this chapter. I am sorry mateys. 

Anyways.

The latino boy had one hand on the Italian’s hip and the other under his shirt just above his waist- it would have continued that way… if only the door didn’t slam open.

And Jason walked in.

And Percy?

AND HAZEL?!

“Nico! Come on and party with u-” Percy stopped mid sentence when he spotted the two kinda hormonal teenagers.

Nico gasped and pulled away from Leo- his face was a deep crimson (a shade no one ever expected to see on the Ghost King’s face) “wh-what are- LEO! YOU DIDN’T LOCK THE DOOR?!” He almost definitely shrieked.

What a sight.

Leo was dumbstruck for a moment before he just laughed at Nico’s embarrassment, “I mean, at least this saves us from the whole coming out thing.”

“This is not funny!”

“It kinda is.”

The two of the prophecy just stared on in either shock, horror, or confusion. Luckily not one of them showed disgust.

Jason sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead, “Nico… so you’re telling me your type is  _ Leo _ .”

“I don’t like the way you said my name thunder hands,” Leo retorted with a bit of a furrowed brow.

Nico groaned and finally shoved Leo away enough for him to get off of his lap, “Jason listen, I can-” He stopped seeing Jason’s face. He didn’t look angry, in fact, he had a smile. 

“Nico, it’s okay. You don’t have to say anything,” Jason walked over to the black clad boy and hugged him tightly, “I’m happy you’re happy.”

Percy whistled loudly, “oh I see, you’re into fire types not water. Got ya,” he said as he was for some reason counting on his fingers.

Leo laughed and put his hands behind his head as he relaxed against the headboard, “what can I say? I’m hot.”

Jason immediately turned his attention to Leo, “you’re my best friend and I care about you, but Nico is like a little brother to me. So that means if you hurt him I won’t hesitate to hurt you.”

Leo gasped and stared wide eyed, “but you’ve known me longer! The betrayal!” he cried dramatically.

Nico just smirked at Leo and hugged Jason back. He was happy that this didn’t seem like a problem for any of the- he himself choked and pulled back, “Hazel! Oh my gods… what will she say??” He looked worried.

Percy came over and flopped onto the bed beside Leo, “I’m sure she won’t be angry with you, I mean, you’re her brother,” he offered with a shrug ignoring the kicking on his shoulder from Leo.

Nico looked like he was going to deny it but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything- just standing there tense.

“Hey, don’t worry, if you want Percy and I can tell the rest of the group?” Jason suggested.

“No… I want to- no- have to do it myself,” Nico murmured, looking down at his feet.

Percy suddenly stood up, “cool! You can do it at the party- now get dressed and COME ON! Annabeth said she would dress like Ariel for me and I CANNOT afford to miss out on that!”

Jason shook his head at his friend before smiling at Nico and Leo, “well, I’ll see you there?”

Nico glanced back at Leo who seemed to be a lot more chill about this situation and he hesitantly nodded in affirmation, “yeah… we’ll be there.”

“Good.”

“Bye lovebirds!”

With the door shut Nico immediately crumpled to the floor- startling Leo, “Ay! You okay??” Leo asked, climbing down from the bed and kneeling beside Nico.

“Si- just… stressed is all… I wasn’t ready to come out to them about our relationship- not that I’m ashamed of it I just wanted… time alone…” Nico murmured, pulling his knees to his chin.

Leo smiled warmly, “hey it is completely okay to feel that way. Gods know I don’t want people to judge my relationship when they aren’t even part of it,” he gently ruffled Nico’s messy black hair, “just know, I’m here for you. Te Amo.”

Nico laughed softly and looked up at him smiling a bit, “Ti amo.”

“Now then! Let’s go show everyone how WE’RE the cutest couple!”

Now that made Nico burst into laughter. The two boys knew they would be safe and happy, just knowing they had each other.


End file.
